


Assisting a god

by Iaisbae



Series: Assisting a god [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A bunch of idiots helping a god, Betrayal, Gods, Multi, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaisbae/pseuds/Iaisbae
Summary: I uploaded this on tumblr to start with but I moved it over here. Updates will be slow





	1. An unlikely group of friends

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on tumblr to start with but I moved it over here. Updates will be slow

This world we live in is a strange place. We say we proved things and believe what is told to them.

No such thing as a god.

Oh how wrong science can be some times.

Laying on the stone pathway, Zange leant his head further onto his pale hand with a largest and longest sigh he had made that century. Yet another day being alone. So alone. Nobody wished to him any more. Not even a rich man who wanted more money than his grubby hands already scavenged for. He wondered why he had not gone insane by now if it had not been for his sweet little boys. They helped him a lot, just sitting and talking to the ancient god.

"My dear father? Is there something ailing you today? You are not your self." A crystal clear voice rang out forcing Zange to snap more awake and rotate his head slightly around, glancing in the direction of the source of the voice. Ah as he suspected. In his line of sight stood his two nonidentical twin sons. Yin and yang. The gods that keep balance...well not yet. That is what they would technically be known for.

"Oh no need to panic my child. Just that this day is dragging an awful lot today." Zange could not help but smile at his son. The concern he had helped raise his spirits. If only a little. Slowly he rose to his feet and looked at the portal. It was currently showing a town on earth. A way to watch his creations thrive and enjoy themselves. However he sometimes saw things he hated. But mostly good things. Yin and yang glanced at each other before returning to stare at their ancient father. Listening to him go on about anything and everything. From animals to human, from daily jobs to the future. Most was on the table.

"Remember though. You still do not have my permission to use my things. The viewer is not your's to use yet. When you're in charge." The ancient god snapped, beginning to berate them for what they have done in the past yet again. This unintentionally ticking off Yin. Oh how he disliked some things. To Yin, Zange was a bludgeoning old fool. Someone that talked more than he wish. Oh how he wished one day that his father's voice would vanish into thin air..but a kid can dream.

"But of course father. We understand." Yang said, bowing out of respect and casted his gaze slightly to yin. With a grin, the blue haired male dug into his grey jacket pockets. It didn't take long for his slender fingers to feel the coldness of the metal. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the small handle. He quickly checked his father before sliding the knife out and offering it to his brother. Yang's pale hand accepted the small knife as if it was made for him.

"But you two are, I must admit, the best thing that have ever happened to me." Zange smiled at the memory. His dearest late wife. A human woman who's name sadly slipped from his mind. Turning his body, he looked towards were he buried her but his eyes noticed something else. "What are you..GAH?!"

Zange let out a gut wrenching scream as Yang slashed the knife with a clean swipe aimed just above Zange's hip and slightly on his back. What was a emerald clean green yukata now had a gash and a crimson red stain flowing and increase in size. The deep gash pulsing and blood flowing like a river from it. Stabbing pain increasing rapidly over time. The pain itself forcing the once mighty god down onto his knees.

A mighty laugh roared out from the blue haired son as he clapped extremely slowly. The sight was amazing for him.

"How amazing father." A grin appeared on his lips as he stepped forward more. "You trusted us to much. I'm surprised. This proves it. You are getting old father. About time you left it to us." Zange's breathing became weak and dark spots appeared in his vision.

Betrayal.

He didn't like this new feeling. He never wanted to hate his boys. He sworn to his wife he wouldn't.

"Why? Why? Why?! Yin Yang!" By now his sentences struggled to exit his throat. In response he got a laugh and a small wave from Yin before the twins turned their backs and walked off towards the home. Most likely to destroy most of it. Everything hurt. Everything. Every breath stung and every movement burnt.

"Yeah but come on Hua take of tha' mask!" What was that? Painfully he moved his head to glance at the portal. A group of four. Friends maybe. They seemed kind of close. The god couldn't help but smile. A good memory before he goes.. wait..there is one way.

Reaching up a shaky slightly bloodied hand, his fingers only just reached a part of the viewer. A greenish glow radiated from his finger tips and the area surrounding on the viewer.

Help may be possible.

____________

Down on earth a group of four were walking down the bustling streets, having people avoid them. Mainly for the unsociable aura that tended to irradiate from them. One of the four was cackling with his arms raised up, swaying slightly. He moved and gently poked his masked companion with a large teeth showing grin.

"Yeah but come on Hua take of tha' mask!" He half yelled and half laughed, clapping his hands. With a large sigh, Hua crossed his arms extremely tighter whilst keeping his soulless black eyes looking forward. It did indeed appear that the masked ninja's day could not get any more annoying.

"I shall not." The short sentence flowed from his mouth quickly. Black eyes looked up towards the circled eyed male before going back to looking forward. What a pain. The static noise which was J's voice just kept buzzing around the ninja's ears. Just as though it was an annoying bee or fly that won't go away. A large sigh came from in front of the slightly squabbling pair.

"They not going to stop. Are they?" The thick Chinese accented voice rang out from the shortish brown haired male. He slightly turned his head towards the man next to him, awaiting the upcoming response. The fourth and final male of the group sniggered whilst moving one part of his short dyed blood red hair back behind his ear where it belonged but would not stay.

"Alright alright. Calm it darlin'. They'll stop it soon. Also you forgot are. You should have said they are not." Nico patted the chinese male on the shoulder. He found his partner's struggle with the English language and structure of sentences rather adorable. Just the fact that Quan always tried his hardest to get it correct no matter what and even if certain words were missing or wrongly used, the Chinese noble just continued like nothing occurred before. Well at least Quan could get away with that kind of stuff. If he did not still have the Chinese accent then he surely would have had more people confront him about being ignorant. Well he still did get that every now and then, since when he forgot words he tended to revert back towards his native tongue since it was largely easier than panicking over a word. With a light sigh, Quan nodded his head just to at least show he heard the other before going back to watching everything around them. The birds. The sky. People. Still fascinating to him. Westerns dressed so..funny. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but something amused him about it.

"Oh shut that pelican mouth of yours!" Nico and Quan both turned their heads around sharply to stare at the two friends which they somehow didn't notice stopped a bit beforehand. Oh boy. It seemed like this will keep going forever.

"Wah!" J laughed waving his hands about with a massive grin plastered on his face. He forced his pale and rather skinny hands into the hoodie pockets whilst maintaining eye contact. Just soulless black eyes staring at..equally soulless black eyes? This group was far from normal. Even those teens sat out side the local shop seemed normal. But no bother. These lot barely tolerated one another so it's fine. Sighing, Nico stepped forward to sort it out but ended up staring off into the distance. How didn't he..why didn't they..notice. His mouth hung open slightly as though he was going to speak yet he couldn't.

That man...something was strange about him. It wasn't the yukata. Nico was friends with a ninja and a Chinese man who wore nothing but hanfus. But something else. It took a while before it all clicked. That man was limping. Struggling to walk. The strange long haired male jumped forward, heaving and keeping an arm outstretched towards them. His..or was it a she..never mind all that's important was the eyes were flooded with pain. Desperate.

"Hey yo..you alright there bucko?" Nico called out, staggering forward slightly. The stranger clutched and relaxed their hand multiple times, trying to focus on something. But it seemed hopeless. They clutched the gushing wound on their side with both hands whilst swaying side to side, the world appearing darker to them. Then it all appeared to occur in slow motion. The world spinning, legs becoming weak and then their legs buckling which allowed them to fall to the floor in a bloody mess. Nico's eyes widened before he sprinted over, kneeling down ever so carefully next to them. His green emerald like eyes cashing over the body. They then became focused on the wound. A deep cut. Already the blood had stained most of the side of the kimono. He forced his dry throat to speak even if it was raspy..

"J..phone..now!" J went to respond like he normally did with his best friend but decided not to once he noticed the stranger. Now was definitely not the time to be the pain he is. He whipped out his phone before promptly slamming his fingers on the buttons.

"Yah? Hey uh..kinda need an sireny thing..ambulance that's the name!" Most of the group just stared at him blankly as if wondering wether he said that or not.


	2. The hidden secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I should start adding drawings of some characters in this if I can.

In the rather public room, one section was the only one with a person in the bed. A full room with about four beds yet only one singular man. A few hospital staff finished checking over the bandages before leaving and granting entry to the only guests the person would have. Weakly, the now wounded stranger turned his head and took them in.

"You are the ones.." he took in a deep breath and placed a hand onto his side which was slapped the second it came in contact with his body.

"No. Not going to help you recover." Barked the tallest male who glared down at the wounded male. By now the stranger decided against making them angry as it would not help him but he was rather wary of them since he had no clue who they were and what they wanted with him. Maybe his brain just working over drive. He licked his lips, cleared his throat and weakly looked up.

"Nico." The man he recognised looked towards his friends who all shared the same confused look that adorned his features. Nico could not understand how someone he has never even walked past before knew his name. He would call it a lucky guess however the name he was given wasn't exactly common. With a flick of his hair, he rather aggressively say down in the chair next to the bed and put one leg on top of the other.

"Should I know you? I mean, these guys only know my name and J ain't gonna back stab me." He grumbled, gearing J's rather eerie laugh which abruptly stopped with a gagging sound. Either he got punched or choked. The stranger raised a hand before attempting to move some of the fallen hair and part of the strange curtain thing he had no clue of so he could see the others face better. However his hand was quickly and harshly forced away leaving him to just speak.

"I saw it. You and your brother went out for the day and..he saved you." He spoke in a soothing whisper as to not make a huge deal out of this odd conversation. Nico's hands both quickly clenched up tightly as he jumped to his feet. The his bright green eyes both glaring down at the now slightly cowering male. The rest fell into an awkward silence as the three just watched the eldest gradually come closer to unstable. As though one wrong move or word would set him off which was actually true for this scenario. Quan took a slightly step forwards to go to his partner however an arm was put in his way. The arm belonged to J whose normally soulless coal black eyes now had a hint of fear in them. He softly murmured "don't" and stepped back to watch.

"How do you..my brother no one remembers him. No one even checked if he was breathing. But you know that. I can tell. Your eyes tell it all sir." Nico spoke carefully with a shaky voice as he saw the stranger sit up and raise a hand. The hand gently patted his head before moving over to the wound on the stranger's body. A faint red glow appear around his hand which fascinated all of them. With a smile the stranger looked up.

"You May call me Akio dear child. I believe I need to repay you lot now." Akio swung himself out of the bed and stretched before turning to look at them.

"Where am I though?" The four quickly exchanged glances before beginning to explain what he wants to know.

•

"Lookie what I found Yang!" The purple haired twin let out a grunt in response as he turned to look over to his brother yin who was digging through their father's...no that swine's desk. Yang paced over a peered over the other's shoulder. There was a leather bound journal of some kind that appeared brand knew however also looked centuries old. Surely humans did not make books like this anymore. He took it with a bit of force before opening it. He ran his fingers along the hastily written names and dates. All of them were extremely old and were humans but one caught his eye. That name was defiantly not belonging to any human so who was it.

"Yin..that place father ordered us to never go into. The one mother forced us to agree to." He kept a finger on the first name in the book. Yin hummed before jumping up and raising a hand.

"Got it bro! That cave near that weird thing that all looked into every bloody day. Why?" He tilted his body to the side to stare at his brother who quickly slammed the book closed with a low muffled chuckle.

"We May have an ally to kill him." A grin formed on Yang's lips as he stormed back to the door he and his brother had entered from and went made his way through the dojo styled home. If he was remembering correctly one room had a quicker access to the direction of that cave. Taking a guess he went through his former parents room and slid back the partition that led to a seating area. He could remember all the times he had with their mother when they were both children but that was cut relatively short. Both of them doubted humans dealt with that especially since their mother was healthy and showed no signs of old age. A large mystery surrounded her death which no matter how hard they tried, an explanation was never present. A sigh escaped him as the cave became more visible. As remembered, clicking and scratching sounds echoed from inside.

"So that sound was a person? That said it was just an animal that lived here." Yin sounded similar to that of a child, his voice staying low as to not alert what ever it was. How that being survived so long being seemingly cage away from human contact was becoming odd. Gods were meant to be compassionate so why was Zange sealing a creation away like this. Grabbing a candle, Yang clicked his fingers to light it before throwing his brother in first then following. Nothing decorated the way. Just cold unwelcoming rock with nothing to light to guide you in your path. As if you wanted to come here. All of the cells, they found out, were empty and appearing to never have been used once. It came clearer that their father had more secrets than previously thought. Then that sound became louder. A scream, followed by chains which was accompanied by a loud scratching sound. Yin reached out a hand to open the great oak door but it didn't budge. His blue eye noticed a lock which confused him since they found no key. Definitely could not be magic as that would seem to obvious. He shrugged his shoulders before walking back. Yang was just about to chew him out on backing off but his brother silenced him by running back to the door and proceeding to kick it with all the inhuman strength he owned. All he managed to do was create a hole were his feet landed. Clambering to his feet the blue haired twin giggled.

"Did something!" He laughed but stopped when laughing came from behind the door.

"Ya two smell like him but..you help me right?" Yin turned to look at his brother who nodded. He reached a hand through the hole and unbolted the door from the outside, opening the door with two fingers. In front of them sat a horned man adorned in mostly red. A third eye centred between his eyebrows was forced shut and his teeth were bared. Two seemed like horns on his lip but they could have been teeth that over grown. Either way it was put, that man was not human. The man smiled and looked up weakly.

"Come on undo the chains and I'll help you." He raised his arms with a shake to make the chains rattle. Yang placed the book down on the floor before making his way over. That had to be the first name in the book. The other names seemed like they were written to throw people off. Or were prisons of human that Zange once worked for. He knelt down in front of the non-human.

"Alright orochi. You can help us kill the god." Upon hearing those words, orochi the former Demon lord grinned and seemed like he wanted to clap his hands in excitement.

Revenge was definitely his best skill.


End file.
